


Colores

by M_usav



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_usav/pseuds/M_usav
Summary: En un mundo en blanco y negro existe una posibilidad de ver los colores, encontrando a tu alma gemela
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Sergio

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una adaptación de un fanfiction que leí hace mucho, y trataba de eso: la capacidad de ver el color una vez que encontrases a tu alma gemela

> Bordados de dios
> 
> \-- de Marilina Rébora --  
> Bordados de dios  
> ¿qué quiere decir glauco?  
> muy simplemente, verde.  
> Y añil, ¿qué significa?  
> azul; es bien sencillo.  
> ¿Y el escarlata, madre? di, para que me acuerde,  
> como siempre recuerdo que el gualdo es amarillo.  
> Del latín scarlatum deriva el carmesí,  
> o más preciso el rojo, el de caperucita,  
> y ya más definidos, los tonos de rubí:  
> encarnado, bermejo, sin que el punzó se omita.  
> Colores y colores, colores, madre mía,  
> en variedad constante que todo lo renueva  
> para dar a las cosas infantil alegría.  
> Por eso dios se afana derramando colores  
> y, para que tengamos siempre alegría nueva,  
> borda ese paraíso, prisma de resplandores.

Almas gemelas, un concepto en el cual Sergio alguna vez creyó.

Recordaba en sus largas tardes en el hospital, a su padre, que luego de contar sus historias de Robín Hood se disponía a dormir en el sillón al lado de su cama, siempre cansado y algunas veces magullado, sin que Sergio supiese el porqué. En su mente de niño, su padre seguro estaba cansado de su “trabajo”. Él sabía que debía dejar que durmiese, pero no lograba sacar de su cabeza el artículo que leyó en el periódico esa mañana  
 _“El aclamado científico Roberto Gómez y su nueva teoría sobre las Almas Gemelas y el color”_ el articulo trataba sobre la capacidad de ver el color una vez que encontrases a tu alma gemela. 

Durante años fue un misterio, el mundo negro y en algunos tonos de grises siempre rodeo al ser humano, era común, lo normal. Hasta que comenzó a surgir la palabra “color”, desde los griegos, la llamada explosión. Platón consideraba que existían cuatro: el blanco, el negro, el rojo y el brillante; William Ewart Gladstone, estudió el color en Homero, quien describía el mar como "vino oscuro" y el cielo "como bronce" (que será vino oscuro, que será bronce… ¿será un color con forma de la piedra?)

El filósofo y lingüista alemán Lazarus Geiger encontró que en muchas otras civilizaciones antiguas se conocía el color: en el Corán, en antiguas historias chinas, en la versión antigua de la Biblia hebrea, en las sagas islandesas y hasta en los Vedas indios.   
Los estudiosos no sabían de que hablaban las escrituras. Leían las palabras “rojo, así describiría mi amor por ti”, o “tu mirada azul”, el “verde de las selvas” y el “dorado del oro”. Leían poemas.  
Cuando me besas cambia el planeta  
todo lo muerto cobra colores de vida  
rojo, verde, amarillo, azul, violeta  
esquizofrenia visual que contamina.  
¿Los colores son enfermos?

Todos tenían sus teorías: un problema/bendición de nacimiento, un efecto climático, locura, drogas (opio y “hongos mágicos””).   
Solo un científico menciono la palabra mágica. Amor. Todos los que describían los famosos colores, tenían o tuvieron una pasión, y los textos reflejaban eso, amor. Él fue despedido al día siguiente.  
Hasta que un día (un gran día Sergio, su padre siempre repetía) un joven científico, que justo había conocido a una jovencita en un bar entro gritando a una conferencia: “es cierto, el bastardo tenía razón ¡EL AMOR!¡ES EL AMOR! Los veo, veo los colores”. Se le trato de loco, se le hicieron mil y un pruebas. Ningún problema de nacimiento, ningún cambio climático, nada de sustancias. Y se le dio una base a la teoría del amor, pues la jovencita que conoció en aquel bar también los podía ver, los colores.

De allí en más las teorías desembocaron en lo mismo, el amor, y el concepto de almas gemelas apareció. Dos seres separados que se buscaban, o no, y al encontrarse su recompensa seria esa, la capacidad de ver el mundo de otra forma. Única y especial.  
Sergio recordaba muy bien toda esa información que su padre le contaba una y otra vez, o él leía en libros. “Eres muy inteligente hijo” le repetía todos los días. Y, aun así, y con las historias que le relato mil y un veces, igual pregunto  
\- Papá… ¿Cómo fue cuando conociste a mamá? ¿cómo son los colores? –  
Salvador Marquina, a través de sus parpados pesados no pudo evitar la sonrisa cansada que surco sus labios al ver la mirada de emoción en los ojos de su pequeño.  
\- Fue el día más hermoso que la primavera hubiese dado nunca…-

Y años después con su padre muerto y embarcado en realizar el atraco del siglo en su memoria, Sergio aun recordaba sus historias, y pensaba en el monasterio de su hermano si alguna vez lo viviría, las almas gemelas.

**ITALIA**

“El amor no se cronometra”. Las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza. Definitivamente Andrés se había vuelto loco, contarle los planes de su vida a prácticamente una extraña

\- Deberías decirle Martin, tal vez deje de buscar…-  
\- Déjame de joder Sergio, ni en pedo- Martin, alias Palermo, era gran amigo de su hermano. Lo conocía desde el momento en que un joven Andrés lo llevo a su departamento luego de la muerte de su padre y los presento “este es un amigo Sergio. Sergio, Martin. Martin, Sergio mi hermanito”  
Siempre vio algo en los ojos de Martin cuando interactuaba con su hermano, algo que relaciono con la forma en que la enfermera Susana miraba al Doctor Giménez cuando creía que nadie la veía.

\- Oye Martin… ¿tú ves los colores? - empezó con pequeñas frases sueltas cuando su hermano se iba a trabajar, y quedaba a cuidado de Martin. “pásame la remera roja, viste el cosito azul, las medias naranjas son mías…” y demás.  
\- ¿Qué? - el rostro de Martin perdió ligeramente el color, haciéndolo lucir demasiado pálido para ser saludable  
\- Que si ves el color, ¿amas a mi hermano? –  
Y así fue como una noche, luego de gritos y algunas lágrimas Martin le confeso a un crio de 16 años su gran secreto. Que involucraba un amor no confesado y la confirmación de una teoría reciente. Las almas gemelas no siempre son correspondidas.

**ESPAÑA, TOLEDO**

Encontrabas a tu alma gemela de distintos modos. Podría ser porque escuchaste su voz en medio de la calle, una sola mirada, un pequeño gesto, había personas que luego de años de casados y al final del camino un día despertaban y simplemente los veían, los colores.

Sergio jamás calculo que encontraría a su alma gemela por fotos. Él tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces, luego de que comenzó a hiperventilar. Ya que, en el instante en que abrió el sobre con las fotos de la que, según sus estudios, sería la Inspectora a cargo del atraco, sucedió. Comenzó a ver el famoso azul, en la playera que ella llevaba, el ¿amarillo o dorado? en su pelo, el rojo en sus labios, el celeste en el cielo, el verde en el césped y cientos de colores en las flores frente a su casa. Él estaba jodido, pues su alma gemela era Raquel Murillo, la Inspectora encargada de encontrarlo y llevarlo a la cárcel  
Entonces él necesito hablar con alguien, su confidente, con el paso del tiempo un amigo, un aliado  
\- Martin… tengo un problema-

**HABITACION DE NAIROBI, TOLEDO**

Contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaba no era ciego con respecto a la interacción humana, o al menos no tan ciego. Se dio cuenta del interés de Nairobi, solo que simplemente lo ignoro, su mente demasiado ocupa entre el atraco, los colores y Raquel, ¿será como Martin y Andrés, no correspondido?

Nairobi trato de seducirlo y el amablemente le rechazo, para luego contarle su historia y su secreto mejor guardado, aunque algo disfrazado  
\- Los veo…-  
\- ¿Que ves… gente muerta como en las películas de miedo? -   
\- Los colores, veo los colores Nairobi. Lo siento, pero creo que jamás podre corresponderte- y a pesar de la mirada de asombro, mezclada con tristeza y comprensión de Nairobi, Sergio se sintió un poco más libre. Una persona más sabia de su secreto.

**DIA DEL ATRACO, PRIMERA LLAMADA**  
\- Hola…-  
\- Buenas tardes-  
\- Soy Raquel Murillo, Inspectora al mando de la gestión del atraco ¿con quién hablo? -  
\- Con el atracador al mando del asalto- y por un pequeño momento el Profesor se fue, dando paso a Sergio que se preguntó si ella se daría cuenta de que es su alma gemela por su voz, para que inmediatamente el Profesor regrese y le recuerdo del modulador.  
Al final tendría que acercarse a ella más tarde ese día, tal vez si se viesen cara a cara ella vería los colores, rogaba a cualquier divinidad que le escuchase que así fuese. Pues vivió de primera mano cómo vivía una persona con un alma gemela no correspondida y no se lo deseaba a nadie en absoluto


	2. Raquel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora es el turno de Raquel

> De todos los colores quiero tu amor.  
>  En verde esperanza, en rojo pasión.  
>  En naranja de alegrías, en amarillos de ilusión.  
>  Píntame en todos los colores del amor.  
>  Yo te ofrezco siempre mi mejor color.  
>  Píntame con delicadeza,  
>  con trazos finos de consideración.

Raquel tenía 23 años cuando murió su padre. Era un día lluvioso y el viento azotaba sin piedad las ventanas de la habitación de hospital  
En medio de la misma se encontraba su padre, conectado a varias máquinas. A su lado, su madre, sosteniendo su mano. Y a los pies de la cama ella y su hermana.  
Parecía un día más de visita al hospital, cuando algo ocurrió. La máquina que controlaba el corazón de su padre comenzó a sonar fuertemente mientras los ojos de él y su madre se llenaban de lagrimas  
\- Son hermosos…- fue lo último que escucho de él, antes de que una avalancha de médicos y enfermeras entrasen en la pequeña habitación

Luego después del funeral, se preguntó de que hablaba su padre. Pero el dolor era demasiado, y decidió preguntarle a su madre más adelante cuando todo pasase.

**MADRID, AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Era un día cualquiera y ella mecía suavemente a Paula para que durmiese.  
En unos días seria el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, y esa misma mañana vio en la sala de espera del pediatra una revista, la cual orgullosa ponía: “¿Cómo encontrar a tu alma gemela? Tips y consejos para ver la vida de otro color”. Irónico.

\- Son hermosos…\- había dicho su padre. ¿Será como en esos casos que al final de la vida se ven los colores? Sus padres se amaban mucho, podría ser posible. Ese mismo día pacto una reunión con su madre y conto los segundos y minutos que esta tardo en llegar. Y agradeció el timbre, pues Paula tal vez sintiendo su nerviosismo había comenzado a inquietarse

\- Hola mamá…- Raquel se preguntó si su madre no le dolería mencionar la muerte de su padre, más aún con los problemas de salud que comenzó a tener en las últimas semanas  
\- Hola cariño. Hola princesa…- Marivi saludo a su hija y luego cargo a su nieta- que inquieta que estas Paulita…-  
\- Mamá, ¿viste los colores antes de que muriera papá? - así, simple y sin pensarlo mucho antes de que se esfumara el poco coraje que reunió para preguntarle  
\- ¿Cómo? - dijo Marivi mientras acomodaba a Paula en sus brazos  
\- Los colores mamá, ya sabes… papá dijo…-  
\- Lo sé, lo recuerdo… la respuesta es sí, cariño. Por un leve momento pude verlos. Una especie de amarillo en su cabello, un verde pálido en las sabanas de la camilla, un morado en sus labios y dorado en nuestras alianzas. Fue tan hermoso hija…-  
Y en ese momento Raquel revivió sus recuerdos de infancia, en los libros que sus padres le leían a ella y a su hermana. Sobre el amor y los colores, sobre el hecho de poder verlos siempre y cuando su alma gemela este presente, porque cuando esta muere los colores lo hacen con ella. Tal vez así suceda con Alberto, cuando alguno este por morir los verán. Los colores

**MADRID, CARPA FRENTE A LA FABRICA NACIONAL DE MONEDA Y TIMBRE**  
\- Con el atracador al mando del asalto-  
Sin lugar a dudas una de las charlas más raras que tuvo en toda su carrera. ¿Qué lleva puesto? Le pregunto demasiado tranquilo para alguien con más de 60 rehenes y rodeado de policías.  
Igual eso no le inquieto, sino más bien le inquieto lo que sintió dentro, un palpito, un presentimiento. Algo. No sabe qué, pero la dejo descolocada.

**CASA DE RAQUEL**

-Al final el amor es lo que nos hace ver la vida de otro color. Y tu últimamente lo ves todo muy negro-  
La frase de su madre rondaba su cabeza y le recordaba, desde su niñez, hasta su matrimonio que, en vez de darle color, le trajo más oscuridad de lo que alguna vez admitiría. Y solo una pequeña luz, su hija Paula.

También le recordó su desliz con Ángel y las consecuencias que trajo  
\- Los veo Raquel, ¿tú no? - le dijo él a la mañana siguiente, cuando vio como ella intentaba salir discretamente por la puerta, pensando que estaba dormido  
Hasta el día de hoy y años después seguía repitiéndolo: “vi los colores por ti”. Realmente le gustaría creerle y corresponderle, aunque tal vez sea cierto lo que decían algunos científicos, las almas gemelas no siempre son correspondidas.

Luego estaba su reciente escena de celos. Llego cansada a su casa, ni siquiera una ducha le apetecía. Solo pensaba en dormir, hasta que su teléfono sonó: “¿te acostarías con él?”. No mintió cuando le dijo que si, Salvador parecía un buen hombre. Guapo, inteligente, atento. Y había algo más. Un no sequé que sentía cuando le tenía cerca. Y lo confirmo días después y luego de pasar una noche juntos, cuando al regresar a su casa completamente agotada tanto física como mentalmente le vio a él y luego a ellos, los colores. Los vio en los tallos verdes de las flores que le dio: violetas, blancas, un poco rosas y con un centro amarillo. Y por un momento se olvido de todo, de Ángel, de Prieto y Alberto, del atraco, hasta de respirar. Solo pudo abrazarlo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Él y los colores.  
Irrumpió su madre, siempre con preguntas indiscretas con respuestas vergonzosas. Pero jamás estuvo tan feliz, como cuando se dio cuenta de que su saco era rojo y sus ojos celestes

“… después nos vamos” dijo él. Y a pesar de lo loco que sonaba, realmente no se le ocurría nada mejor que eso. Estar con Salva, su madre (de ojos celestes) y su hija (con su cabello ¿rubio se llamaba?, y faldas rosas).  
Jamás imagino que el mundo pudiese ofrecer tanto, mientras durante el atardecer del día anterior tuvo que parar un momento y simplemente disfrutar de lo nuevo. El cielo celeste, convirtiéndose lentamente en tonos amarillos, naranjas, rosas, algunos violetas y luego oscureciéndose lentamente.  
Se imaginó el mismo cielo en una playa, rodeada de la gente que amaba y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

**BAÑO DEL HANOI**

Fue la primera vez que maldijo por poder verlos, los colores.  
Lo que fue una bendición, hoy se transformaba en una maldición.  
Roja, la peluca del payaso era roja, al igual que el pequeño pelo que adornaba el saco de Salva, o Sergio Marquina, o el Profesor. Ni siquiera sabía cómo dirigirse a él.  
Lo llevo a Toledo y le interrogo “una fisura” le llamo.

“Enamorarme de ti”, dolía. Dolía demasiado, y las cachetadas que le dio no representaban una mínima parte de ese dolor. Más preguntas, un maldito detector de mentiras, pero ni uno ni el otro logro convencerla hasta que los menciono, los colores.  
\- Raquel… realmente estoy enamorado de ti…- le siguieron palabras y más palabras, hasta que los nombro- jamás pase tiempo eligiendo flores para nadie, pero no sabes en lo que tarde en armar ese ramo, me preguntaba ¿queda mejor el lila con el rosa, el rosa con el blanco, o todo junto? No…-  
\- Espera, ¿Qué?... los ves…-  
\- Por supuesto que los veo Raquel… lo hago desde que vi una foto tuya mientras preparaba el atraco-  
Y nada más importo, ni ella gritándole mientras lo soltaba y se disponía a llevarlo a la estación de policía, ni él dejándola inconsciente y ella una vez más siendo incapaz de dispararle, dejándole ir.

**CARPA FRENTE A LA FABRICA NACIONAL DE MONEDA Y TIMBRE**

“Te tirabas al jefe de la banda” habían pasado unos minutos desde la declaración, y toda la carpa la ignoraban y cuando la miraban solo había una cosa: desprecio  
\- No lo sabía… -  
\- Claro, te creemos Inspectora, realmente- Prieto hablaba con sorna, Suarez la miraba incrédulo y Alberto con una sonrisa de costado  
\- Es cierto, lo descubrí cuando vi un pelo rojo en su traje, el mismo color que la peluca del payaso. Luego lo enfrente y él…-  
\- ¿Qué? - la pregunta de Prieto, Suarez y Alberto sonaron juntas, a la par de jadeos en toda la carpa. Sin darse cuenta Raquel había comenzado a hablar cada vez más fuerte, hasta prácticamente gritar al final, revelando su secreto. Ella podía ver los colores, y lo hacía gracias a él, el Profesor.  
\- Inspectora…- Prieto estaba fascinado, si ella podía verlos era posible que el Profesor también, se podía usar a su favor  
\- Yo… no…-  
\- ¿Él también los ve? - Alberto hablo esta vez, con odio, pero también viendo el beneficio que traería la situación de ser verdad  
\- No lo sé, no le pregunte…- Raquel vio a través de la supuestamente inocente pregunta, y de forma inconsciente decidió de alguna forma protegerle. Ella jamás les diría que él también puede verlos.

Y el teléfono sonó. El coronel atiende, el Profesor habla, pero no revela nada solo pide ayuda medica la cual le es negada. Pero sí deja algo en claro, él no los ve.  
\- Vaya a casa Raquel- la expresión de victoria en el rostro de Prieto fue reemplazada por lastima en el momento en que vio a la Inspectora a la cara- pero entregue su placa y pistola-

Y así ella salió de esa carpa, con un solo propósito: encontrar al Profesor


	3. Ellos

> Los invisibles átomos del aire  
>  en derredor palpitan y se inflaman;  
>  el cielo se deshace en rayos de oro;  
>  la tierra se estremece alborozada.

> Oigo flotando en olas de armonia  
> rumor de besos y batir de alas;  
> mis párpados se cierran... ¿Qué sucede?  
> ¡Es el amor que pasa!

**SERGIO**

984millones de euros. Era simplemente increíble. 948 millones de euros, no podía dejar de repetirlo en su mente una y otra vez  
\- Saldré a hablar con Torres un momento Profesor- Nairobi le dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero en sus ojos se nota la tristeza de perder a alguien, alguien más, Moscú. Al final el atraco perfecto no fue posible.  
\- Vale…- Sergio contemplo todos los billetes frente a él, tanto dinero “sin robarle a nadie”. Su padre estaría orgulloso

\- Hermanito… te extrañe- Andrés, o mejor dicho Berlín, entro a la habitación donde se encontraba y al no ver a nadie cerca le dio otro abrazo a su hermano y un beso en su coronilla  
\- Andrés, debo contarte algo. Yo…-  
\- No Sergio, las minucias para después. Lo conseguimos, mira esto- hablaba Berlín mientras levantaba sus brazos en forma teatral señalando todo el dinero, 984 millones para ser exactos (volvía a recordarse)  
\- Andrés es enserio…-  
\- Para, para un poco y disfruta… huele… huele el éxito- le cortaba Berlín, mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y lo acercaba a su rostro  
\- No mentía. Tu amigo el de Florencia no mentía. Los trajes realmente son rojos-  
Andrés lo miro sorprendido. Toda gracia se esfumo en el momento en que su pequeño hermano tiro esa bomba.  
\- ¿Como? -  
\- Los veo Andrés. Veo los colores- Sergio se sintió libre de finalmente poder confesarse con su hermano, no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro y abrazarlo una vez más  
\- ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde? –  
\- Raquel, la Inspectora Murillo. En el momento en que vi su foto, mientras preparábamos el atraco, en Toledo-  
\- Sergio…- pero Andrés no pudo continuar su regaño, pues Nairobi entro a la habitación  
\- Profesor, empezamos –  
\- Vale Nairobi, ya vuelvo al hangar-  
La conversación con su hermano debería quedar para más tarde, aún tenían un atraco que terminar.

**RAQUEL**

Le costó minutos dar con su ubicación. El hangar más buscado del mundo en este momento.  
Le costó aún menos entrar y encañonar a el Profesor, pero en el momento es que esas dos bestias salieron de los costados (¿cómo alguien puede ser tan alto?), no pudo hacer nada, eran como tres y hasta cuatro veces su tamaño por el amor de dios, y lo último que recuerda es la mirada culposa del Profesor.

Se despertó después de minutos u horas, no estaba segura. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era del dolor en sus músculos, pues se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada al techo.  
\- Hey, ven por favor…- debía devolverle el dolor que estaba sintiendo tanto física como sentimentalmente, y aunque no tenía lógica, no se le ocurría otra cosa que morderle la mano

\- “eres la única fisura en un plan perfecto… yo ya voy a estar jodido, porque no te voy a volver a ver”\- ella no quería escucharle, no podía. Mientras una parte de su cerebro le decía que tenía que buscar una forma de huir, la otra le decía que mande todo a la mierda, se tire en sus brazos y huyan juntos y mientras más hablaba él, más escuchaba a la segunda. Hasta que su teléfono sonó. Era una llamada de Ángel y significaba problemas. Una vez más, decidió protegerle al decir que su teléfono estaba pinchado evitando que contestara.  
Pudo hablar con su amigo, ganar algo de tiempo, pero ella sabía que no era suficiente. Debía llegar y convencerle de que no hablase.  
Era consciente que sería difícil que el Profesor le dejara ir sin mas. Pero decidió decirle su decisión final. Le comprendía, compartía sus pensamientos, le apoyaba y lo más importante: aun lo amaba

\- Sergio… estoy contigo- él estaba incrédulo, y solo se le ocurrió una cosa para convencerlo: besarlo. Tratar de transmitirle en ese beso todo su amor, todo lo que sentía, su apoyo y demostrar realmente todo lo que conllevaba decidir permanecer junto a él, ayudarle. En esas 2 palabras, demostró que cambiaba de bando.  
Él la soltó de sus ataduras, se dieron un último beso y Raquel no pudo evitar su sonrisa y la frase que le dijo después  
\- Más te vale que en media hora esas caretas de Dalí y esos trajes rojos se encuentren fuera del banco y en camino a cualquier lado…-  
\- Palabra de Boy Scoutt- le contesto entre risas y apoyando las manos en su pecho- y algún dia me acompañaras en cualquier lado… recuerda que tú y yo nos veremos en la playa-  
Y ella supo que era verdad, no sabía si en días, semanas, meses o hasta años. Pero mientras pudiese ver el celeste en el cielo y el mar, el verde en las palmeras y el dorado en la arena en las postales que le dio, mientras supiese que él aun respiraba ella le esperaría. Solo debía ganar 30 minutos más.

**SERGIO**

El atraco se fue a la mierda. No le importaron los 984 millones de euros, ni el reconocimiento, ni el homenaje a su padre. Solo podía pensar en la forma de sacar a su hermano del banco  
\- ¡Andrés, por favor!- no le importaba que Helsinki y Nairobi le viesen llorar ni que se dieran cuenta del parentesco que había entre ellos. Solo debía sacar a su hermano de ahí. “el túnel fue explotado” una suave voz en su cabeza le hablo, pero no escucho. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

\- Se feliz Sergio. Cuando llegues fíjate si el agua y el cielo son celestes, las calles tan coloridas como dicen y la arena dorada. Disfrútalo, y si es posible no lo hagas solo… lo único malo es no poder conocer a la cuñadita, pero está bien…te quiero hermanito-  
\- Andrés! - pero su hermano no le contesto y jamás lo haría. Pues escucho la ráfaga de disparos y las palabras de la policía “Fonollosa abatido”

**RAQUEL**

Logre convencer a Ángel, pero nunca olvidaría la mirada de tristeza que le dio cuando ella le confeso que finalmente veía los colores, pero no gracias a él. Sino por Sergio, el Profesor.  
Todo aquello pasaba por su cabeza mientras entraba en la carpa. Todos le miraban, pero no le importo, solo importaba el tiempo. “Aún faltan 6 minutos” le recordó su mente de acuerdo al plazo que ella le dio a Sergio en el hangar. Solo 6 minuto más.

Fueron los peores 6 minutos de su vida, no podía creer como la policía cayo tan bajo al amenazar con quitarle a su hija y darle la custodia a Alberto, “su hija tiene un problema” tuvo el descaro de decirle el Coronel Prieto. Le ignoro durante un tiempo, hasta que su cerebro le aviso. Ya era hora.

\- ¡Dígame esa dirección! - grito Prieto con su ultimo gramo de cordura  
\- Alcántara 33- contesto con seguridad. Solo esperaba que su cronometro interno no se equivocara y Sergio ya haya salido del hangar… y recibió la información pocos minutos después:  
\- Confirmado, el hangar esta vacío- y aunque sabía que no debería, no pudo frenar el suspiro de alivio que abandono sus labios y la sonrisa victoriosa que le dirigió a Prieto  
Lo había logrado, Sergio era libre. Ella deseaba poder serlo pronto, preferiblemente a su lado.

**CASA DE RAQUEL, 1 AÑO DESPUES**

Ya había pasado todo un año en el cual, su vida se puso patas arriba, su discurso a la prensa, la custodia de su hija, su renuncia, la persecución de Ángel, la persecución de los medios luego de que una “fuente desconocida” confirmo su amorío con el Profesor, recalcando lo más importante: ambos podían ver los colores. Luego de eso cayeron miles de propuestas: que un libro, una película, una serie, revistas, hasta una jodida película porno le ofrecieron. Pero ella las ignoro a todas, aunque por un lado le daba curiosidad de cómo quedaría una historia así, el ladrón y la poli que se enamoran, ella le ayuda y luego no lo ve más. Aunque ella sabía que no era así, “nos veremos en la playa” le dijo Sergio y ella le creía. Por eso no pudo frenar el impulso que sintió al ir a buscar las postales que él le dio ese día en el Hanói, tampoco freno el sentimiento fuerte que tuvo, el cual le llevo a dar vuelta las postales y ver las coordenadas. No tuvo consciencia de largar una gran carcajada y empezar a llamar a “contactos especiales” que le debían algún que otro favor. Ella lo vería de nuevo.

**PALAWAN, FILIPINAS**

El lugar era precioso. La cantidad de sonidos, olores y colores la abrumaban, pero a la vez le encantaban. Había dejado a su madre e hija en el hotel, dispuesta a encontrar a Sergio.  
Llego a un lugar precioso donde veía en vivo y en directo la postal que le dejo un día y que no le hacía justicia al lugar en el cual se encontraba ahora. Estaba maravillada con la vista, hasta que su celular sonó. Se había quedado sin batería. Y sin otra opción se dirigió al pequeño bar que quedaba cerca, tenía que seguir buscándolo

**SERGIO**

Palawan era hermoso, realmente un sueño. Comprobó lo que le pidió su hermano y algo más. El cielo y el mar eran celestes, pero este último cuando te acercabas mucho se podía ver la transparencia del agua, en los pequeños peces de colores que nadaban sobre tus pies y la calidez de la misma. Las calles eran tan coloridas como decían, era un espectáculo a los ojos, una “esquizofrenia visual” como leyó en un poema una vez en su niñez, una marea de colores rojos, azules, verdes, amarillos, rosas, celestes, y demás que en ese momento no los comprendía, pero que luego supo sus nombres (azul cerúleo, quien diría que eso existía), todo acompañado de los olores de las comidas en puestos callejeros que vendían y los sonidos, que iban desde música, gritos de niños, de adultos y de los vendedores que cuando veían un posible cliente se volvían locos. Por ultimo comprobó la arena, de un tono dorado que si veías de lejos hasta podía pasar por oro, también esta era cálida, sin llegar a quemarte, simplemente perfecta como todo en este lugar. Pero no tenía sentido, sin su hermano y especialmente sin Raquel. ¿Cómo ver un mundo tan hermoso sin poder compartirlo con la persona que amas? Era tortura. Por eso lanzo una gran carcajada y realizo un intento de baile, al ritmo de Guantanamera, cuando se enteró de que ella venia hacia Palawan, venía a él. Además, quien diría que Raquel compartía “contactos” del nivel de ladrones, estafadores y demás. Seguramente sería una charla interesante de tener cuando ella llegase a casa, a su casa, la casa de ambos.

Al día siguiente estaba preparando todo como un loco, limpiando con la ayuda de Rita, la mujer que ayudaba en casa, ordenando y cambiando cosas “¿esto le gustara a Paula? ¿será cómodo para Marivi? ¿a Raquel le gustaran cortinas blancas o turquesas?”

Finalmente, el día llego, y se dirigió una vez más hacia aquel bar que fue su refugio durante el último año, sabiendo que esta vez no volverá solo a casa.

Vio a Raquel desde lejos, maravillado por su hermosura, pero frunciendo el ceño a la par de ella cuando paro y vio su celular, ¿sucedió algo malo?  
Pero inmediatamente se relajó cuando llego al bar, y parada cerca suyo (sin darse cuenta de su presencia) Raquel le pedía al chico que atendía el bar un cargador. Solo quería reír, esto tenía que ser el destino y no lo pensó dos veces cuando le dijo la misma frase que el día en que la conoció en Hanói  
\- Si es importante… puede usar el mío- y mientras le veía formar una sonrisa en su rostro, con su vestido blanco en contraste con el fondo compuesto por la madera del bar, la arena dorada y el verde de las plantas detrás, no pudo más que agradecer a la divinidad que le escucho el día en que la conoció y a la vida misma, cuando ella se arrojó sobre él abrazándolo como nunca y dándole un beso que le robo el aliento, tratando de recuperar esos 365 días perdidos

**RAQUEL**

Ella no podía estar más feliz, en los brazos de Sergio mientras miraban la puesta de sol en el lugar en el que una vez soñaron y planearon tener una vida juntos, y mientras veía los colores de la playa deseo que algún día Paula encontrase su alma gemela para que también pueda disfrutar de los hermosos colores que el amor y Palawan ofrecian


End file.
